In recent, research on a technology of automatically controlling at least one of acceleration/deceleration and steering of a subject vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as “automated driving”) has been in progress. In this regard, there is disclosed a technology of executing automated driving control in any one control mode between a predetermined standard control mode, and a specific control mode different from the standard control mode (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).